A mobile communication system of the LTE (Long Term Evolution) scheme specified in the 3GPP does not provide circuit switched (CS) communication. Thus, a mobile station UE located in the mobile communication system of the LTE scheme is configured to perform CSFB (Circuit Switched Fallback) processing to switch to a mobile communication system of the WCDMA scheme, which provides circuit switched communication, and to start circuit switched communication.